


Afterglow

by Manu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Morning After, Unbeta'd, inktober prompts, personal fictober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manu/pseuds/Manu
Summary: Personal "Fictober" challenge of takingInktober's promptsand writing something short for each and posting them daily. Ships, fandoms and everything else will vary. Patently unbeta'd.Day 6: drooling





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Personal "Fictober" challenge of taking [Inktober's prompts](https://twitter.com/inktober/status/1035886145173745664) and writing something short for each and posting them daily. Ships, fandoms and everything else will vary. Patently unbeta'd.
> 
> Day 6: drooling

Annabeth had been right. Percy did drool when he slept.

But he also looked peaceful and at ease. The weight of the world no longer on his shoulders. The morning sunlight highlighting every gorgeous imperfection on his tan skin. Beautiful.

Jason reached for a tissue to clean him up a bit.

Percy grumbled something that sounded like “what are you doing?”

“You drool when you sleep,” Jason whispered.

“Sorry…” he said, waking up. His chin now on Jason’s naked chest.

“It’s fine,” Jason said.

“You’d think my mouth would’ve dried up, y’know, with all the sucking and whatnot.”

Jason sighed.


End file.
